scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Arry the Ironworks Diesel and Friends
Arry the Ironworks Diesel and Friends is a Thomas villains and Thomas episodes/Thomas parody series. Cast *Arry as Thomas *D261 as Edward *George as Henry *Den as Gordon *Dart as James *Bert as Percy *Bulgy as Toby *Spencer as Duck *Splatter & Dodge as Donald & Douglas *Diesel as Oliver *Oliver as Diesel *Lorry 2 & Lorry 3 as Bill & Ben *Old Stuck-Up as BoCo *Belle as Daisy *Elizabeth as Mavis *Scruffey as Stepney *Annie as Emily *Smudger as Bertie *Spamcan as Salty *Lorry 1 as Harvey *Thomas & Percy as Arry & Bert *Sidney as Fergus *Zug (from TUGS) as Skarloey *Zip (from TUGS) as Rheneas *Zebedee (from TUGS) as Sir Handel *Zak (from TUGS) as Peter Sam *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Rusty *Zorran (from TUGS) as Duncan *Nantucket (from TUGS) as Duke *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Freddie *Burke & Blair (from TUGS) as Mighty Mac *Norman as Arthur *Flora as Lady *Murdoch as Diesel 10 *Donald & Douglas as Splatter & Dodge *The Angry Policeman as Sir Topham Hatt *The Angry Policewoman as Lady Hatt *Patrick as Terence *Ned as Trevor *The Spiteful Breakvan as Toad *Neville as Derek *Toby as Bulgy *Mavis as Elizabeth *Henry as George *Diesel 10 as Murdoch *Duck as Spencer *Old Slow Coach as Caroline *Colin as Cranky *Stepney as Scruffey *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Mr. Percival *Harold as Himself *Clarabel as Rosie *Bertie as Smudger *Captain as Bulstrode *Paxton as Stanley *Toad as The Spiteful Breakvan *Whiff as Jack *Scruff as Alfie *Dennis as Oliver (Pack) *Bash & Dash as Max & Monty *Hiro as Kelly *Ferdinand as Byron *Trevor as Ned *Molly as Isobella *Flynn as Nelson *Terence as Patrick *Stafford as Buster *Harvey, Bill & Ben as The Horrid Lorries *Edward as D261 *Jack as Whiff *Alfie as Scruff *Oliver (Pack) as Dennis *Tiger Moth as Jeremy *Isobella as Molly *Winston as Billy *Daisy as Belle *Nelson as Flynn *Caroline as Old Slow Coach *Max & Monty as Bash & Dash *Byron as Ferdinand *Emily & Rosie as Annie & Clarabel *Merrick as Rocky *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Proteus *Stephen as Hank *Cranky as Colin *Stanley/No. 2 as Charlie *Lady as Flora *Butch as Hector *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Bertram *Derek as Neville *Bulstrode as Captain *Gordon & James as Den & Dart *Arthur as Norman *Stanley as Paxton *Fergus as Sidney *Henrietta as Madge *Hector as Butch *Kelly as Hiro *Connor as Victor *Thumper as Kevin *Kevin as Thumper *Madge as Henrietta *Sea Rogue (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Luke *Rocky as Merrick *Owen as Himself *Billy as Winston *Buster as Stafford *Hank as Stephen *Victor as Connor *Marion as Caitlin *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Millie *Sixteen as Porter *Jeremy as Tiger Moth *The Diesel Shunter as Gator *Lord Harry as Timothy *Caitlin as Marion *Fred Pelhay as Reg *Godred as Logan *Logan as Godred *Timothy as Lord Harry *Reg as Fred Pelhay *Charlie as Stanley/No. 2 *Salty as Spamcan *BoCo as Old Stuck-Up *Gator as The Diesel Shunter *Porter as Sixteen *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ivo Hugh Episodes Season 1 *Arry and Den/Arry Gets Tricked *D261 and Den/D261 Helps Out *The Sad Story of George/Come Out, George! *D261, Den and George/George to the Rescue *Arry's Train/A Big Day for Arry *Arry and the Trucks/Trouble for Arry *Arry and the Breakdown Train/Arry Saves the Day (S1) *Dart and the Coaches/Dart Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars *Dart and the Express/A Proud Day for Dart *Arry and the Guard/Arry and the Conductor *Arry Goes Fishing *Arry, Patrick and the Snow/Patrick the Cement Mixer *Arry and Smudger/Arry and Smudger's Great Race *Diesels and Turntables *Trouble in the Shed *Bert Runs Away *Coal/George's Special Coal *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Bulgy and the Stout Gentleman/Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus *Arry in Trouble (S1)/Arry Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Dart in a Mess *Off the Rails/Den Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Arry's Christmas Party Season 2 *Arry, Bert and the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows/A Cow on the Line *Smudger's Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Arry and Ned/A New Friend for Arry *Bert and the Signal *Spencer Takes Charge *Bert and Harold/Bert Proves a Point *The Runaway *Bert Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes the Engine *Dirty Work/Oliver's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Spencer *Better Late Than Never *Toad/Splatter and Dodge *The Deputation *Arry Comes To Breakfast *Belle *Bert's Predicament *The Diseasel *Wrong Road *D261's Exploit *Ghost Train/Bert's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Arry and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Bert *Bert's Promise *Time for Trouble *Den and the Famous Visitor *Splatter's Duck *Arry Gets Bumped *Arry, Bert and the Dragon *Oliver Does It Again *George's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Dart *Arry, Bert and the Post Train/Arry, Bert and the Mail Train *Trust Arry *Elizabeth *Bulgy's Tightrope *D261, Ned and the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Dart Goes Buzz Buzz *All at Sea *One Good Turn *Diesel Engines *Escape *Diesel Owns Up *Toby *Heroes *Bert, Dart and the Fruitful Day *Arry and Bert's Christmas Adventure/Arry and Bert's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Grantramper *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Z-Stacks *A Bad Day for Zebedee *Zak and the Refreshment Lady *Shrimpers/Bluenose Helps Zak *Home at Last *Rock 'n' Roll *Special Funnel *Green Engine *Passengers and Polish *Gallant Old Z-Stack *Bluenose to the Rescue *Arry and Scruffey *Truck Stops Play *Bowled Out *George and the Elephant *Paint Pots and Queens/Arry Meets the Queen *Arry and the Special Letter *Bull's Eyes *Spiteful Breakvan Stands By *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Colin Bugs *Horrid Engine *A Better View for Den *Angry Policewoman's Birthday Party *Dart and the Trouble with Trees *Den and the Gremlin *Bye Henry! *Baa! *Put Upon Bert *Bulgy and the Flood *Haunted George *Double Teething Trouble *Scruffey Gets Lost *Bulgy's Discovery *Something in the Air *Arry, Bert and Caroline *Arry and the Rumours *Diesel's Find *Happy Ever After *Angry Policeman's Holiday *A Surprise for Bert/A Big Surprise for Bert *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Zorran Gets Spooked *Snow *Bluenose and the Boulder Season 6 *Spamcan's Secret *Lorry 1 to the Rescue *No Sleep for Colin *A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter/A Bad Day for Harold *Mavis the Vintage Diesel/Mavis the Vintage Quarry Diesel *The Fogman *Whiff Jumps In *A Friend in Need *It's Only Snow *Twin Trouble *The World's Strongest Engine *Scaredy Engines *Bert and the Haunted Mine *Middle Engine *Dart and the Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Den Takes A Tumble *Bert's Chocolate Crunch *Buffer Bother *Bulgy Had A Little Lamb *Arry, Bert and the Squeak *Arry the Jet Diesel/Arry and the Jet Engine *D261 the Very Useful Diesel/D261 the Really Useful Diesel *Dunkin Zorran *Bluenose Saves the Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Annie's New Coaches *Bert Gets It Right *Lorry 2, Lorry 3 and Sidney *The Old Bridge *D261's Brass Band *What's the Matter with George? *Dart and the Queen of Sodor *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Sho/The Refreshment Lady's Stand *The Spotless Record *Bulgy's Windmill/Bulgy and the Windmill *Bad Day at Castle Loch *Zip and the Roller Coaster *Spamcan's Stormy Tale *Snow Diesel/Diesel the Snow Diesel *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace & Quiet *Sidney Breaks the Rules/Arry and the Search for Sidney *Toby Rides Again *Harold and the Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Diesel *Den and Duck *Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes *Trusty Bluenose *Three Cheers for Arry/Hooray for Arry Season 8 *Arry and the Tuba *Bert's New Horn *Arry to the Rescue *George and the Wishing Tree *Dart Gets a New Coat *Arry Saves the Day *Bert's Big Mistake *Arry, Annie and the Snowplough *Don't Tell Arry *Annie's New Route *Arry and the Fireworks Display *Den Takes Charge *Spic and Span *D261 the Great *Squeak, Rattle and Roll *Arry and the Circus *Arry Gets It Right *As Good as Den *Fish *Annie's Adventure *Halloween *You Can do it, Bulgy! *Chickens to School *Too Hot for Arry *Dart Goes too Far *Bert and the Magic Carpet Season 9 *Bert and the Oil Painting *Arry and the Rainbow *Isobella's Special Special *Arry's Milkshake Muddle *Burke and Blair *Arry and the Toy Shop *Respect for Den *Arry and the Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Zip and the Dinosaur *Arry and the New Diesel *Bulgy Feels Left Out *Arry Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp *Arry and the Statue *George and the Flagpole *Annie Knows Best *Arry's Day Off *Arry's New Trucks *Zorran and the Old Mine *Bold and Brave *Zug the Brave *Saving D261 *Arry and the Golden Eagle *Keeping up with Dart *Flour Power Season 10 *Follow That Flour *A Smooth Ride *Arry and the Bi-Plane *Bert and the Funfair/Bert and the Carnival *The Yellow Controller *Zorran Drops a Clanger *Arry's Tricky Tree *Bulgy's Afternoon Off *It's Good to be Den *Seeing the Sights *Fearless Oliver *Bulgy's New Shed *D261 Strikes Out *Topped Off Arry *Which Way Now? *Arry and the Shooting Star *Big Strong George *Sticky Toffee Arry/Sticky Taffy Arry *Wharf and Peace *Arry's Frosty Friend *Annie and the Special Coaches/Annie and the Special Cars *Arry and the Colours *Arry and the Birthday Mail *Zorran's Bluff *Missing Shrimpers *Arry and the Treasure *Dart the Second Best *Arry and Zug's Big Day Out Season 11 *Arry and the Storyteller *Annie's Rubbish/Annie and the Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *Butch the Horrid *Den and the Engineer/Den and the Mechanic *Arry and the Spaceship *George's Lucky Day *Arry and the Lighthouse *Arry and the Big Bang *Smoke and Mirrors *Arry Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly, Winston *D261 and the Mail *Hide and Peep *Bulgy's Triumph *Arry and the Runaway Car *Arry in Trouble *Arry and the Stinky Cheese *Bert and the Left Luggage/Bert and the Baggage *Zorran Does it All *Zebedee in Charge *Cool Truckings *Ding-a-Ling *Zug Storms Through *Wash Behind Your Bumpers Season 12 *Arry and the Billboard *Steady D261 *Clarabel's Funfair Special/Clarabel's Carnival Special *Mountain Marvel *George Gets it Wrong *Heave Ho Arry! *Bulgy's Special Surprise *Excellent Annie *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Zorran and the Hot Air Balloon *Dart Works It Out *Engine Trouble *Don't Go Back *Den Takes a Shortcut *The Man in the Hills *Arry Puts the Breaks On *Bert and the Bandstand *Push Me, Pull You *Best Friends Season 13 *Creaky Colin *The Lion of Sodor *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble *Slippy Sodor *The Early Bird *Play Time *Arry and the Pigs *Time for a Story *Bert's Parcel *Bulgy's New Horn *A Blooming Mess *Arry and the Runaway Kite *Steamy Sodor *Splish, Splash, Splosh! *The Biggest Present of All *Snow Tracks *George's Good Deeds *Buzzy Bees *Kelly Helps Out Season 14 *Arry's Tall Friend *George's Magic Box *Dart in the Dark *Pingy Pongy Pick Up *Stanley/No. 2 and D261 *Bulgy and the Whistling Woods *George's Health and Safety *Oliver's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Arry *Connor Says Yes *Arry in Charge *Being Bert *Merry Winter Wish *Arry and the Snowman Party *Arry's Crazy Day *Jumping Jobi Wood! *Arry and Alfie *O The Indignity *Jitters and Japes *Merry Misty Island Season 15 *Den and Byron *Bulgy and Max *Annie and Monty *Bert's New Friends *D261 the Hero *Dart to the Rescue *Happy Kelly *Up, Up and Away! *George's Happy Coal *Let It Snow *Surprise, Surprise *Duck the Grand *Stop That Engine! *Stuck on You *Big Daisy *Thumper the Diesel *Wonky Horn *Bert the Snowman *Tree Trouble *Fiery Nelson Season 16 *Race to the Rescue *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Bert and the Monster of Brendam *Ho Ho Snowman *Flash, Bang, Wallop! *Arry and the Rubbish Train/Arry and the Garbage Train *Arry Honks the Crows *Bust My Buffers! *Bert and the Calliope *Arry and the Sounds of Sodor *Spamcan's Surprise *Sodor Surprise Day *Annie's Winter Party Special *Muddy Matters *Jack's Wish *Welcome Buster *Don't Bother Connor! *Happy Birthday Sir! *The Christmas Tree Express Season 17 *Thumper's Cranky Friend *Alfie's Makeover *Wayward Billy *Den Runs Dry *Calm Down, Marion *Steamie Buster *George's Hero *Sea Rogue's New Friend *The Switch *Not Now, Stanley/No. 2 *The Lost Puff *The Arry Way *The Phantom Express *Bert's Lucky Day *Lorry 2 or Lorry 3? *Too Many Diesel Engine and Transporter Trucks *No Snow for Arry *Santa's Little Diesel *The Missing Christmas Decorations *The Frozen Turntable *Away from the Sea *Gone Fishing *The Afternoon Tea Express *The Smelly Kipper *No More Mr. Nice Engine *Arry's Shortcut Season 18 *Old Reliable D261 *Not So Slow Coaches *Flatbeds of Fear *Disappearing Steamies *Signals Crossed *Spiteful Breakvan's Adventure *Spencer in the Water *Spencer and the Slip Coaches *Arry the Quarry Diesel *Arry and the Emergercy Cable *Zorran and the Grumpy Passenger *Caitlin and the Pipe *Missing Diesel Shunter *No Lorries Without Fuel *Duck's VIP *Spiteful Breakvan's Bright Idea *Long Lost Friend *Last Train for Christmas *Zorran the Humbug *The Perfect Gift *Annie Saves the World *Lord Harry and the Rainbow Truck/Lord Harry and the Rainbow Car *Caitlin and the Dinosaurs *Mallard at Your Service *Mallard Sent for Scrap *Carla and the Volcano Whiff and the Pack *A Visit from Arry *Whiff Owns Up *On Site with Arry *Bert's Scary Tale *Hiro's Windy Day *A Happy Day for Bert *A Tale for Arry *Arry and the Moles *Bert Helps Out *The Tortoise and the Hare *Arry's Trusty Friends *Scruff Has Kittens *Mud, Glorious Mud Movies *Arry and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines *Arry and the Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Steamies *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Adventure Begins *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Parodies #Arry/Thomas #Arry/TUGS #Arry/Salty's Lighthouse #Arry/Theodore Tugboat #Arry/Shining Time Station #Arry/The Little Engine That Could #Arry/South Park #Arry/Family Guy #Arry/The Simpsons #Arry/Snow White #Arry/Sesame street #Arry/Barney #Arry/Mario #Arry/Sonic #Arry/Garfield #Arry/Arthur #Arry/Harry Potter #Arry/Pokemon #Arry/Skarloey #Arry/Jack and the Pack #Arry/Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Arry/Noddy's Toyland Adventures #Arry/Winnie the Pooh #Arry/Oakie Doke #Arry/The Animal Shelf #Arry/Fireman Sam #Arry/Postman Pat #Arry/Pingu #Arry/Joshua Jones #Arry/Charlie Chalk #Arry/Bert #Arry/Road Vehicles #Arry/Edward #Arry/Henry #Arry/Gordon #Arry/Gordon 2 #Arry/James #Arry/Percy #Arry/Toby #Arry/Duck #Arry/Duck 2 #Arry/Donald #Arry/Douglas #Arry/Oliver #Arry/Diesel #Arry/Bill #Arry/Ben #Arry/BoCo #Arry/Daisy #Arry/Mavis #Arry/Stepney #Arry/Emily #Arry/Bertie #Arry/Salty #Arry/Harvey #Arry/Fergus #Arry/Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Tank Engine and Friends 2 #Arry/Rheneas #Arry/Sir Handel #Arry/Peter Sam #Arry/Rusty #Arry/Duncan #Arry/Duncan 2 #Arry/Duke #Arry/Bertram #Arry/Freddie #Arry/Mighty #Arry/Mac #Arry/Luke #Arry/Millie #Arry/Arthur (TTTE) #Arry/Lady #Arry/Diesel 10 #Arry/Splatter #Arry/Dodge #Arry/Terence #Arry/Trevor #Arry/Toad #Arry/Derek #Arry/Bulgy #Arry/Elizabeth #Arry/George #Arry/Murdoch #Arry/Spencer #Arry/Caroline #Arry/Cranky #Arry/Scruffey #Arry/Harold #Arry/Rosie #Arry/Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine and Friends 2 #Arry/Rosie (Version 2) #Arry/Smudger #Arry/Jack the Front Loader and Friends #Arry/Jack #Arry/Alfie #Arry/Oliver (Pack) #Arry/Max #Arry/Monty #Arry/Kelly #Arry/Byron #Arry/Ned #Arry/Isobella #Arry/Patrick #Arry/Buster the Steamroller #Arry/Nelson #Arry/Jeremy #Arry/Flora #Arry/Hank #Arry/Spiteful Brakevan #Arry/D261 #Arry/Norman #Arry/Paxton #Arry/Sidney #Arry/Sidney (Version 3) #Arry/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) #Arry/Percy (Diesel and Bert/Bert 2 Version) #Arry/Hank (Lorry 1/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) Version) #Arry/Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (Hello Kitty/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) Version) See Also *Arry the Ironworks Diesel and Friends US VHS/DVDs *Arry the Ironworks Diesel and Friends UK VHS/DVDs Category:TTTE spoofs Category:TTTE Spoofs Category:Thomas parodies